Forgotten Silence
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Cecilia hates tricks. With an absolute hate. After employment in the Phantomhive Estate, she'll figure out just how much she hates them. SebastianxOC..read
1. Welcome

A raven-haired girl cautiously watched the man before her. He was full of greed, thinking only of himself. Her red bladed sword was pointed at him, in a peculiar but deadly way. He was smirking, thinking it was a toy, made for little kids. She glared at the humiliating gesture. She played with her prey, not vice versa.

"You will work for me! We could be rich! I'll pay you triple of what you make in the underworld market!" He could have sworn her eyes had flashed red in that moment of time. "Quadruple!" He shouted, finally realizing the grave situation his life was in. At this she, smirked before laughing. He'd received the wrong message, and lightly began to laugh with her. As their vocals combined, she quickly shut up, glaring at him. Pathetic.

"I serve no one." She growled as she plunging the blood red blade into his chest. Blood splattered upon her cheek, and she couldn't help herself. Her tongue traced her lips, before she spat on the ground. It was bland, sour, if you will, most of all, "Disgusting." She muttered, before walking toward his motionless corpse, ready to sip out his soul. The expression on her pale skin was disappointment. She did _not like _disappointment. However, revenge didn't come as she planned. "Who wishes for me to grace them with my presence?" The raven haired demon spat, before twisting and coming face to face with another. Her violet orbs scanned his form, before stopping upon his blood red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am merely a butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You seem to have an addiction to chopping things, do you not?" He asked, indifferently as she narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Your point, please."

"Come with me, where I can put your skills to good use." He raised an eyebrow as her eyes gleamed with interest, and she followed him until they came upon a mansion. Cecilia stared at the building lovingly. The outside walls were polished almost better than perfect. The windows had no stains, and seemed to glow at every dim lit candle. The gardens were neatly kept, not a stray leaf was unattended. The Mahogany wooden doors before her reflected the outside world, while the golden door knockers reflected her. Her eyes gleamed even more.

"You mean I can work here?" Sebastian nodded.

"If it is in your best interest." She rushed inside.

"Of course! What am I to do though?"

Cecilia stared at the newly made outfit I the mirror before her. It was a black skirt that made it to about mid-length of her shins, where they conveniently overlapped the white-laced black boots. Her hands were covered with gloves that reached a little below her elbow, while a pitch black top with lace and frills hugged her body. She'd had to design the thing, to prove she was a 'qualified Phantomhive Butler'. Stupid idea, if you asked her. Nevertheless, this is what she would be doing for the little eye patched brat.

"_You are to design the young master his suits for all meetings and lessons. Do not disappoint him." _Was what she was told. Quickly, an idea of an embarrassing before seen suit of rainbows blossomed in her mind. He'd never be able to walk through the mansion again. Before she could finish the thought, a knock on the door made her jump out of her skin. Startled, she opened the door to find Sebastian holding a few candles, with a creepy smile. She cringed.

"Yes?"

"How ready can you have an outfit for a guest done?" She cocked an eyebrow at the question, before tapping her chin.

"A day, a day and a half tops. I thought I was hired to make clothes for the Earl not his idiotic guests." Sebastian smiled, ignoring the last part.

"Have it done by six, tomorrow evening. Good night." He 'accidentally' slammed her door leaving her to gape and his absence. She could have felt her pupils flash a glittering magenta as she silently fumed. 'What a pompous ass!' She stomped the marble floors, before sitting on her bed, however, her peace was inconveniently disturbed when the door was slammed open _again _and a maid now lay face flat on her floor. All anger dissipated as Cecilia stared at her. She had plum locks, with large round glasses.

"You are?" The maid hopped up, embarrassing a dark tint of red covering her cheeks.

"I'm Meirin, the Phantomhive maid. Sebastian told me to hand you the details of tomorrow's suit." A slip of paper was left in Cecilia's care. Her eyes scanned down the list taken aback by the depressing details.

"There's his body size…Make it funeral like. Preferably gloomy? Limit all colors to dark tones of violet, blue or brown! Must have black somewhere on the attire. What is this, a death ball?" She fisted the clothing rubric in her hand, before angrily going through her materials once more.

Ciel Phantomhive, young Earl of the Funtom Company, sat in his throne-like seat, going overproduction information and intentionally ripping up contracts. As a plate of chocolate cake was placed on his desk, his eyes took a short glance at the vanilla frosted item, but never did his small hand stop writing.

"I assume you've found a new designer." Sebastian bowed in his master's presence.

"Of course. It is only natural that a servant of the Phantomhive can do this. Here is her file." A large envelope was handed to Ciel, who sighed, and pulled out the info sheet. There was no picture of her, however the information was there.

"Name: Cecilia Pennington, Age: unknown, Sex: Female, Birth: May 21, Bio: Cecilia is a known underworld criminal who sells genuine hand crafted garments and swords. She also has an illegal weaponry shop, known to very few. She has never been arrested, or caught in these acts. No parents are known to this person. She switches shop frequently, and the police do not know her face." He read monotonously, while going through newspapers with headlines about her in them. He looked at the most recent one. _Adam Smith killed by Pennington. After wanting to sign a contract with Pennington, he was found dead on the top of a locally abandoned warehouse. _The young master stared up at his butler.

"You know as much as I do, young master. That is the most information there was about her, the others are newspapers repeating the same thing, only the names vary." Ciel nodded, before pulling off his eye patch.

"Sebastian, this is an order: Find out everything you can from Cecilia, Lau, Madame Red, or anyone else." Sebastian gave an eerie smile before bowing down once more to the young boy.

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Tricks

Sebastian walked through the mansion halls after he'd dressed Ciel, and gave him the morning news, as well as breakfast. He turned a corner, and entered the new intern's room. He wasn't surprised in the least to see her sleeping upon the bed, the material she'd made that very night clutched tightly in her hands as she snuggled up to it. He sighed, before removing the fabric from her grasp and examined it. She'd chosen the colors navy blue and black. Every sewn patch made another stand out. The jacket and pants were both a fine black material, whereas the inside, collared shirt a dark blue, with light grey engravings on the textile visible to the eye. It was perfect. On the chest pocket, there was a single black button, smaller than his pinky.

"Well, someone's taken a liking to my work." His eyes flew to their corners, landing on the now awake girl who was yawning very cat like. He placed the garment on his arm, before turning to her.

"It is time to meet the master." He raised an eyebrow as her nose wrinkled in disgust, and she crossed her arms.

"I'm really not in the mood. I came here to work, not make friends with the Earl." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, before taking grasp of her wrist and dragging her out of the room. She whined, but didn't put up any force, knowing it would be useless.

"I don't wana…" He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're being childish. Come." Before she could say anything more, she was practically thrown into the fanciest dining hall she'd ever seen in her life. Instantly, her eyes wandered over the silver utensils, ceramic plates, large gold candle chandelier, and a certain chair holding a certain twelve year old. With a grunt, she composed herself and walked toward him, huffing annoyed.

"You called?" Ciel smirked, before lacing his fingers under his chin, and looking down at her arrogantly.

"Bow." She stared at up him, shocked, before crossing her arms, and stomping a foot, glaring at the kid. He smirk grew, before he spoke the words once more, "I said bow." She growled, and knew that if she weren't such a 'lady' she'd pounce on him, and scratch his eyes out, and cut off that distasteful tongue. Instantly, colorful words describing the kid ran through her mind; nonetheless, she bowed, glaring at the floor. He clapped his hands once, before nodding. "Good."

"Look, brat, what is it exactly you want?" She lost her temper at the dog-like compliment. Ciel ignored her words and her tone as he gestured for her to take the seat in front of him. Cautiously, she sat, eyes narrowed and focused on the midnight haired boy.

"Your clothes are known throughout the world as magnificent if not better. I'm sure even the queen has one hidden in her wardrobe somewhere. I want you to make clothes for my toys." She stared at him, trying to figure out if this was a joke before laughing and crossing her legs, placing her head upon a hand resting on the chair's arm.

"Look, kid. My attires are made for that on the high of the food chain—humans. If I reduce my wears to silly little toys, it would be a humiliation I wouldn't live down; also, I make the attire. It would be stupid to have it owned by the Funtom company, when they had nothing to do with its creation, whatsoever." Ciel listened to every business word that came from her, already fishing out a contract, regardless of her protests; he'd already had everything planned out, of course. Placing the official document that only needed signing upon his desk; he stared back at her, Sebastian now joining his side.

"You do not have to stop making clothes for your own profit. That is your business and I have no interest in taking that away. As for ownership, on every piece of material you make for my company, the underside will be stamped with your logo. You will be paid _double _your income. So is this a deal, Miss Pennington?" She growled, at the flawless proposal, and took the pen, signing her name. Both Ciel and Sebastian smirked, and she looked away humiliated. "It was nice doing business with you, Cecilia." She fisted her hand, and gaped as she stared upon the lightly tanned skin with anger. On the back of her hand, was a circle with three intertwined loops written in black but glowing purple. She turned her head back towards the little kid, and gave a fierce threatening glare. On his chest, she could see the top of the symbol, the rest covered by his clothing.

"Bastard…" She growled, before walking out the room, her falling over by force. As stepped out of the room, she frowned, and slammed her hand on the wall, angrily. "He knew the whole time. He knew I was a demon, and he made a contract." She walked outside the mansion, ready to unleash her anger.

* * *

Sebastian felt pride, as he wanted to applaud his master. He'd tricked a demon a task not many could do. Ciel chuckled as he stared out the window, sky turning a dark grey, and clouds rolling in faster than he'd ever seen; he didn't care. By that contract, she couldn't harm him one bit. The mansion shook ever so slightly, as loud clashes were heard just outside, and he stared amazed as red lightning slammed the clouds infuriated. Sebastian smirked, before placing a cup of tea on his master's desk.

"You've done well, my lord." Ciel nodded as if this happened every day, before his eyes landed on his three other servants who were freaking out at the…odd weather.

"Master! What should we do! The lightning is red!" Meirin shrieked. Ciel sighed, and now _he _was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cecilia, come inside." He didn't bother speaking the words any louder than he'd already done. He knew she could hear his call, and it was proven, when the sky cleared up, and the front door slam was heard, before the raven haired demoness walked in the room as if nothing had happened, an annoyed expression harbored her face.

"You called, _young master._"

* * *

Reflection:

Cecilia is just being introduced to the Phantomhive Estate...the hard way. Anger is now her best friend, seeing as she was tricked into slavery with Ciel. Even though, she feels almost the utmost pride for being able to serve under Ciel. He'd tricked her into eternal slavery, even if it's totally messed up on her part. Sebastian as well feel pride for the young master, and wishes to serve no one else. However, Cecilia must learn that to keep her place in the Phantomhive estate, she's got to think like them, which means to follow under Ciel's word no matter how ruthless the order.

Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are nice!


End file.
